everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NibiruMul/My characters' children
Inspired by the Third Generation EAH post... These are some of the names I came up with for the children of my OCs. It is highly unlikely that all of these OCs will have their own pages. Pretty much all of my EAH couples are going to get married when they're older. I know it's cliche to marry your high school sweetheart, but I think it works for my OCs. (Also, OCs who are destined to die are not going to end up dead. So that means that Vasile Soare and Lara Anguille are alive and kicking!) Here we go. Apolline, Isaure, and Cesar L'Orange - children of Isidore L'Orange and Melissa Abeille Celestine and Cyril Qoph - children of Theron Qoph and Estelle Marin Gautier and Penelope D'Ane - children of Lucien D'Ane and Chloris Qoph Berenice, Maurizio, and Emiliano Cenere - children of Desiderio Cenere and Fulvia Biondini Pembe, Zehra, and Feridun Sessiz - children of Orhan Sessiz and Amina Hamama Tahir and Ibrahim Korku - sons of Mustafa Korku and Isabel Habil Zlatan, Sofija, Dubravka, and Marko Jabuka - children of Milan Jabuka and Viktoria Rose Finn and Frida Trestakk-Schnee - children of Liv Trestakk and Ursula Schnee Theresa and Klemens Wassermond - children of Emil Wassermond and Viorica Trandafir Narcisa, Rozalia, and Marian Trandafir - children of Florin Trandafir and Jordana Nachtigall Aron and Imre Szakall - sons of Vilmos Szakall and Maria Wassermond Aurelia and Orsolya Turul - daughters of Zoltan Turul and Rosina Fioravante Verena and Wilhelm Eisenofen - children of Viktor Eisenofen and Holly Glücklich Zoé and Florian Dauphin - children of Aimé Dauphin and Yolande Cerf Kalkidan and Sentayehu Habtamu-Grenouille - daughters of Richard Grenouille and Tihun Habtamu Carol, Sabina, and Iuliu Porcel - children of Cezar Porcel and Josefina Bello Andrei and Remus Soare - sons of Vasile Soare and Natalia Stele Nicoletta and Luciano Cedro - children of Ernesto Cedro and Silvia Arancia Juliette and Jacinthe Souris - daughters of Joseph Souris and Nicole Singe Jerome and Julien Souris - sons of Justin Souris and Linda Gänsehirtin Valerie and Victor Singe - children of Vincent Singe and Leona Gänsehirtin Clement Paisible - son of Simon Paisible and Lara Anguille Mathieu Inconstant - son of Guillaume Inconstant and Lucretia Matapa Alizée Autruche-Hut - daughter of Ulrich Hut and Barbara Autruche Fabien and Damien Autruche - sons of Maxime Autruche and Esmeralda Rana Luc, Oriane, and Alexis Avenant - children of Quentin Avenant and Sofie Wald Theodore Criquet - son of Thibault Criquet and Aurelie Avenant Athenais Lutin - daughter of Ari Lutin and Leontine Mouche Juliana Trommler - daughter of Soren Trommler and Palesa Koumongoe Florine and Zacharie Oeillet - children of Felix Oeillet and Zenaide Serpentin Aristide and Nicodeme Serpentin - sons of Eugene Serpentin and Olimpia Mano Amelie Bellot - daughter of Gilbert Bellot and Rosella Poulet Noemie and Alois Chevalier - children of Bernard Poison and Aimée Chevalier Benjamin, Johannes, Karoline, and Ferdinand Schneider - children of Eberhard Schneider and Amandine L'Isle ---- Some of the genders may not be obvious. For example, Marian and Carol are boys since those two names are masculine names in Romania even though they are feminine names in English-speaking countries. (The girls' name Marian would be Mariana in Romanian. The Romanian name Carol is their form of Charles.) If you're still confused about the genders, Alexis is also a boy since it's a boys' name in France. Behind the Name has the names' proper genders. Category:Blog posts